


Failure

by Silcatian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoying Dog is annoying, Bedtime Stories, Big Brother Sans, Character Death, Comfort, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Sad Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/pseuds/Silcatian
Summary: Is Papyrus really all that great?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon: Ooooh boy okay I'll give an easy prompt for now, how about Papyrus is the one who wakes up from a nightmare and either finds Sans for comfort or Sans goes to Papyrus and helps him calm down.
> 
>  
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

Papyrus was getting ready for another grand and wonderful day! His armor was shining, his boots freshly polished, his gloves and cape clean from his shower, and his bones were sparkling white. With his charming and gleaming smile he made his brother some lunch for when he woke up, normally he’d go over to wake the lazybones but right now he had important errands to run. He opened the door and quickly ran out to the winter wonderland of snow. Who knows maybe even today he could make some new friends!

 

First stop was the grocery store, he had an entire list prepared in advance. He was going to create a good meal for his brother for dinner today and for days to come after this, maybe he’ll even stop going to that grease trap! Filled with hope, he reached into his inventory to get the list only to find that it wasn’t there. That was strange, he could’ve sworn he put the list in his inventory earlier today.

 

Wait…

 

Was that…

 

Dog residue…

 

That mangy dog was ruining everything again!

 

Great now he had to go back home to make another list. He sighed as he now started to make the trip to go back home, this day couldn’t possibly get any worse.

 

The great Papyrus trudged inside his home, getting the cold snow off of his boots. He went into the kitchen to see that the lunch he had made for Sans was still in the exact same spot on the table, there wasn’t even a bite in it. That’s it! Sans has slept for far too long and he had been more than generous to allow him to nap like this.

 

Papyrus marched up the stairs and knocked loudly on his brother’s bedroom door.

 

“Sans you lazybones get up this instant! You cannot be staying in bed and napping all day!”

 

When he didn’t get a response he dug the spare key to Sans’ bedroom, unlocked the door and let himself inside. His brother had his eye sockets closed on his mattress, the bundle of sheets draped over him. Well if the lazybones wasn’t going to wake up from the sound of his booming voice then he’d just have to gently shake him awake.

 

However, the moment Papyrus touched him…his brother turned to dust.

 

What?!

 

How?!

 

Papyrus started to tremble as he looked down at his brother’s remains. How could he have let this happen?! He knew his brother had low hp, but he had no idea that his brother had fallen down. He was sure that Sans was just being a lazybones like he usually was.

 

How could he have not seen the signs?

 

How could he have even allowed this to happen…?

 

He failed…

 

The former great Papyrus had failed his brother…

 

He was supposed to be there for him…

 

Protect him…

 

Take care of him just like he did when Papyrus was a baby bones…

 

Now he’d never hear his brother’s puns…

 

Never see him napping on the couch…

 

Never get to be tucked in and be read a bedtime story by him…

 

All because Papyrus failed…

 

Because he failed Sans by being such a terrible brother…

 

He can never call himself great ever again…

 

Papyrus the failure is what he should be called…

 

\---------------

 

Papyrus woke up with his magic thrumming wildly through his bones. It was dark out and with his nightmare still fresh in his mind he quickly got up and bolted to Sans’ room to knock frantically at the door. “SANS!”

 

At the very moment Papyrus shouted, the bedroom door swung open and Sans was on the other side looking freaked out. “Papyrus what happened? Are you okay?” The older skeleton was quickly swept up into a hug as Papyrus cried. Sans quickly started to rub his brother’s back and whisper a few bad puns to get his mind off of whatever was upsetting him. It thankfully worked when he heard Papyrus starting to groan at the puns.

 

“Sans no…”

 

“Sans yes, Sans always. Now would ya mind patellin’ me what rattled your bones so bad?”

 

Giving a displeased sigh Papyrus explained his nightmare as Sans frowned and stiffened when he reached the end of his tale.

 

“I just…I just don’t want to fail you brother.”

 

“Pap you could never fail me, you’re the coolest bro anyone could ever have. Besides you’re too smart and I’m not that fragile. If it’ll make ya feel better we can go into your room, I’ll read ya another bedtime story and I’ll stay with ya tonight.”

 

The taller skeleton nodded, he really wanted his brother to stay with him tonight. He wiped his eye sockets as Sans led him back into his room. The shorter skeleton tucked him in and got one of his favorite books, he sat down and snuggled to be right next to his brother as he began to read the story.

 

After two more stories, Papyrus was asleep and Sans used his magic to put the books back where they belonged and to turn out the light. Sans got himself comfy as he snuggled into his brother, Papyrus arms wrapping around him to hold him closer. With a yawn the small skeleton closed his eye sockets and quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for this series then please go to my tumblr.
> 
> www.silcatian.tumblr.com


End file.
